Hired Lover
by StellarSophie
Summary: Gilbert knows his brother loves maids, which is why he hires one! Matthew didn't expect he'd get something more out of his job. Germany x Maid!Canada. RP With Yagurt.


**Name**: Hired Lover

**Pairing**: Germany x Canada

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Maid fetish and smut

**Summary**: Gilbert knows his brother loves maids, which is why he hires one! Matthew didn't expect he'd get something more out of his job. Germany x Maid!Canada.

**Writers**: StellarSophie (Germany) and Yagurt (Canada + Prussia)

**Requested by**: DinosaurAttack

* * *

Ludwig opened the door to the home he and his brother shared. Immediately, he noticed something was off. The house seemed... cleaner. Much cleaner. "Bruder!" He called for his brother Gilbert.

Gilbert head popped from the kitchen, a sausage hanging from his mouth. "What?" he called, chewing.

"Explain to me why the house is so clean?" Ludwig asked, walking over to Gilbert. He crossed his arms and waited for his brother to answer.

Gilbert felt a smile form. "Well I got us a maid sense I was too lazy to clean." He said.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you about taking the easy way out? It is never good to be lazy! Especially at something so easy!" He scolded angrily.

Gilbert scoffed. "Yeah yeah, whatever. But I think you'll like this maid," He said with a smirk. Gilbert shoved the rest of the sausage down his throat and picked up his coat. "I'm gonna leave." He announced.

Sighing, Ludwig nodded. "Fine. But if this maid fails to pass my inspection, I'm going to fire her."

Gilbert snickered. "Oh, you'll like _her _just fine." He said and immediately left.

Ludwig raised a brow but shrugged it off. He decided to go upstairs and take a nice hot shower. He got the bathroom, shed his clothing and stepped into the shower. He then turned the water to a nice hot temperature.

Matthew sighed as he finished the dishes. He had heard the brothers talking but didn't pay much mind. He frowned as he looked down at his 'uniform'. He had to wear a maid's dress, even if he was a guy! Gilbert also told him to wear a lace bra and panties. Thinking back about it, Matthew blushed even more. He wouldn't have worn all of that if it weren't for the money. He was that desperate. Also, he didn't even meet the head of the household! Sighing again, Matthew went upstairs to clean one of the last rooms.

Ludwig began to wash his body and let his mind wander. Why would Gilbert hire a maid? He knows that Ludwig has a liking for sexy maid dresses. He sighed and tried to relax himself. Speaking of this maid, where is she now? He hadn't noticed her yet, which was odd.

Matthew finished the room, though it took a lot of work. He guessed it was the man who hired him, Gilbert. There was trash everywhere and it reminded him of Alfred. Sighing, he closed the door gently, leaving the room. But just down the hall, was a door he didn't remember going into and so Matthew went over and opened it slowly. Now this room was better than the last, but it seems still messy, as if the person who awoke was rushing in the morning and didn't have time to make the bed. Matthew went over and started to get new sheets, spreading them out.

Ludwig finished his shower and stepped out, turning the faucet off and drying himself off. He noticed that his shirt had gotten soaked, so he just put on his shorts. Ludwig grabbed the wet clothing and made his way to his bedroom to get fully dressed. He opened the door, and was completely startled at what he saw. The maid was in his room, bending over his bed. He froze and just stared at the maid in silence, watching her curiously.

Matthew was just about done and he stood up, taking the old sheets in his and turned around, but gasped and accidentally fell onto the bed. He was startled to find another man in the room and seeing he was half naked, Matthew blushed. He stood up quickly and gathered the old sheets again, looking at Ludwig. "I-I'm sorry sir...I-I didn't kn-now you were t-there..." Matthew stuttered and he cursed himself for that.

The German didn't reply. He was too busy looking at the maid, who was sprawled out on his own bed. Even more surprising, she was a _he. _Ludwig looked the other man up and down, noticing that the position he was in gave Ludwig a lovely view of his sexy black panties.

Matthew blushed even more. "I-I'll be l-leaving... s-sorry to d-disturb you sir..." Matthew said slowly, walking towards the door. He wanted to leave so bad, his face was so flushed from being embarrassed. The man, now Ludwig, could probably assume he was a guy now and Matthew wanted to go home.

"Nein." Ludwig said, stepping in front of the door to block his maid from leaving. He realized he didn't even know his name. "Uh..." He stammered, speechless.

"M-Matthew sir..." Matthew said slowly, looking at the floor.

Ludwig repeated the name. "Matthew..." He sighed. This was awkward. He didn't know what to say and something was telling him not to allow Matthew to leave.

"I-I uh... t-the outfit was your b-brother's idea..." Matthew said, looking up at Ludwig shyly.

Ludwig face palmed. "Of course it was. I should have know this was one of his schemes." He growled, clenching his hand in a fist.

Matthew bit his lips. "O-Oh I'm sorry..." Matthew apologized, though, not knowing why. "Um..." he drawled out awkwardly.

Ludwig finally thought of something to do. "Well... While you're here, would you mind fixing the way you made my bed? That's not how I like it."

Matthew pouted and looked back at the bed. "There's a certain way?" Matthew asked, walking over to the bed. He set down the old sheets and examined the bed.

As Matthew turned his back, Ludwig took this opportunity to creep up to him and grab him around the waist.

Matthew gasps a bit and turns around, a dark blush on his face. "S-S-Sir...?" Matthew squeaks, looking up at Ludwig. Though to his creepy advance, he couldn't help but feel hot when he touches him. After all, he is good looking.

"You look very cute in a maid dress..." Ludwig smirked, planting a kiss to Matthew's neck.

Matthew shivered and trembled a bit. "T-Thank y-you s-sir..." Matthew said softly, mewling a bit.

Ludwig felt his pants get tighter at Matthew's noise. He moved so that Matthew had his legs slightly spread, and made them fall together to the bed.

Matthew toppled onto the bed on his hands and knees and he felt his body shake. Matthew looked back at Ludwig and whimpered, feeling his panties getting tighter. He knows exactly where this is going.

"Wait." Ludwig said, getting off of Matthew and walking to the door, shutting and locking it. He then came back to Matthew and ground their hips together while kissing him.

Matthew moaned into the kiss and he pulled Ludwig closer, panting and trembling all the while. The heat in his lower region intensified and he felt his panties getting tighter. It wasn't meant for a man to wear and his erection was bulging out. "L-Ludwig..." Matthew moaned out, feeling some discomfort.

Ludwig ground their erections together; his own manhood was becoming painfully stuck inside his pants. He nipped at Matthew's neck and soon, he had left a small hickey.

Matthew moaned out loud, trembling and arching his back. "A-Ah! M-My p-panties!" Matthew cried out, feeling pain now. His underwear was too tight.

Ludwig smirked and let his hands snake down to Matthew's panties. On purpose, he slowly removed the garment and tossed it aside on the floor. He then grabbed ahold of Matthew's member and began to tease him by pumping horribly slow.

Matthew cried out and arched his back. He whimpered and tried to grind his hips into Ludwig's hand, wanting more. "L-Ludwig! F-Faster!" He called out.

Ludwig complied and moved his hand at a more rapid pace, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Matthew's cock, spreading the pre-cum around.

Matthew groaned and grabbed Ludwig to kiss him sloppily. He bucked his hips into the hold and he could almost feel his gut warming up. "T-Touch me more!" Matthew pleaded.

"With pleasure, mein liebe." Ludwig smirked and pumped Matthew's erection faster from beneath the dress. His own boner was now getting almost too painful, but he kept on going. He was determined to make Matthew come hard.

Matthew gripped Ludwig tighter and he nearly screamed as pleasure overtook him and made him cum hard. His vision was white blank and he panted hard, going limp into Ludwig's hands.

Ludwig smirked and licked his finger clean while staring into Matthew's eyes. "You taste so sweet..." it was actually a familiar taste that he could not put his finger on.

Matthew blushed and pulled his dress down to hide his naked self though he knew it wouldn't work.

Ludwig chuckled and began to untie the laces of the maid dress, brushing his warm fingers along Matthew's skin every chance he got.

Matthew gasped and moaned with every touch, his member becoming hard again. Matthew moved his body around so Ludwig can properly take off the dress.

Once he had Matthew undressed, Ludwig moved down to his own pants. he unbuttoned them and let his painful erection throb free. He sighed in relief.

Matthew blushed at the size of Ludwig and he shifted himself in front of him, taking Ludwig's shaft in his hand and stroking lightly. If Ludwig teased him, Matthew could do it back.

"Oh mein gott..." Ludwig shuddered at the touch. It had been along time since anyone had touched him like this, and it felt damn good.

Matthew was more encouraged and he licked the slit slowly, watching Ludwig's expressions. He licked up and down, ever so slowly.

Ludwig let out a low groan, enjoying Matthew's actions. He then allowed his fingers to run through the other's hair.

Matthew hummed as he took Ludwig into his mouth slowly. He began to lick the head slowly, licking up the salty precum. Once he was comfortable, Matthew lowered his slowly, taking Ludwig deeper.

"Matthew..." Ludwig moaned out the other's name, refusing to buck his hips upwards. He wouldn't want to choke him. "Gott..." He tangled his fingers in Matthew's hair.

Matthew felt like he was about to gag and so he stopped a bit. He began to suck and lick the part he has now, deciding to deep throat him later. Matthew took his hand and began to rub the other half of Ludwig.

Ludwig found that he couldn't restrain himself like he had wanted to. Letting the intense pleasure take over him, he unconsciously pushed Matthew's head further onto his member. The German moaned loudly, letting his head roll back.

Matthew tried to calm down as he started to choke a bit. Breathing deeply through his nose, he glanced up at Ludwig before widening his mouth even more and sucking him off. Matthew started to hum, knowing his vibrations will pleasure the German.

"Ahh... Ja Matthew..." Ludwig moaned louder and stopped forcing Matthew further sicne he knew he was choking him. As the Canadian hummed, Ludwig's moans became louder and hitched. His eyes widened when he realized he was close to cuming.

Matthew sucked Ludwig harder, speeding his action. He started to bob his head, grazing his teeth a bit. He watches Ludwig's expressions and can tell he is about to cum.

Ludwig accidentally bucks his hips up into Matthew's mouth as the other's teeth graze the sensitive skin of his shaft. "M-Matthew... Mein Gott..." He almost couldn't contain himself. "I'm going to cum!"

Matthew choked again and looked up at Ludwig a little angrily. He then started to hum more, smirking deviously as he knew Ludwig would just snap now.

Ludwig gives Matthew a apologetic look before groaning loudly, holding Matthew's head in place as he emptied his seed in the Canadian's mouth. "Matthew..." He goes limp immediately after.

Matthew swallowed the seed but soon it was too much and he pulled back a bit. Some cum dripped on the sheets and a bit from his mouth as he swallowed it. He wiped his mouth as cum dripped.

Ludwig found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Matthew's mouth as it was dripping with cum. It was such a turn on for him that he felt himself get hard again.

Matthew blushed as he stared at Ludwig getting hard again. "Um..." He said slowly, in a soft voice.

"Sorry." Ludwig's face became slightly flustered when he noticed Matthew was starring. He covered himself with his arm and looked away from the Canadian.

Matthew smiled softly and crawled over to Ludwig and kissed his cheek. "You're adorable~" Matthew chuckled.

"Danke, so are you." Ludwig smiled and returned the kiss, planting one on Matthew's cheek.

"Nghnn but I'm still horny..." Matthew moaned softly, his cheeks flushed.

Ludwig smirked, sitting up from the bed and connecting he and Matthew's lips in a kiss. While he was doing this, he pushed the Canadian down so that he was on top.

Matthew kissed back eagerly, falling onto the bed. he stared up and Ludwig with a blush on his face and shyly closed his legs, looking away.

"Something wrong, leibe?" Ludwig asked, whispering in Matthew's ear.

Matthew trembled and moaned softly. "I-I'm embarrassed..." Matthew said slowly.

"What? Why?" Ludwig frowned. "You have to reason to be." He kissed Matthew's neck.

Matthew shivered. "I-I w-work for you..." Matthew said, glancing at Ludwig.

"So? What's your point?" Ludwig breathed onto Matthew's neck.

Matthew shivered and moaned softly. "I-I barley k-know you..." Matthew said shyly.

"I still don't see what the point is... this can be our way of getting to know each other." The German kissed Matthew's ear.

Matthew moaned and he rubbing his thighs together. "I-I suppose..." Matthew whimpered.

Ludwig smirked. "Glad you think so." He reached into the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube that he had been saving.

Matthew blushed even more and just watched Ludwig with the lube, embarrassed to do anything else.

The German popped the cap open and squirted a good amout on his fingers. He would prepare Matthew first.

"U-Um... s-should I sp-spread my legs or a different position...?" Matthew asked. Maybe he should thank his Papa just a bit. At least he was still a bit knowledgeable about sex, otherwise he would have been a fumbling prude.

Ludwig paused to think for a moment. "Hmm... Get on your hands and knees."

Matthew got up slowly and turned round, feeling embarrassed that his ass was just in Ludwig's face. Matthew's hands shook in nervousness. Even though he had talks with Francis, he still is scared of sex a bit. "B-Be gentle.." Matthew said softly.

Ludwig got up and stood on his knees behind Matthew. One of his fingers slowly probed its way into the Canadian's tight entrance. He looked at Matthew's face to see how he was doing.

Matthew gasped a bit but relaxed himself and his arms started shaking. "K-Keep going..." Matthew said, placing his forearms onto the bed so the shaking would stop.

Ludwig did as he was told and started to pump the finger in and out of Matthew slowly, watching the Canadian for his reactions.

Matthew bit his lips and he started to moan softly, his hips trembling. It started to feel good, the friction rubbing against his inner walls smoothly, making Matthew's hips tremble more. Subconsciously, Matthew wiggled his hips, mewling more.

Ludwig took Matthew's moans as a sign to pick up his pace. He moved his finger even faster and added a second one.

Matthew gasped a bit and grabbed onto the sheets before him, spreading his legs even more. "Nghnn L-Ludiwg..." Matthew moaned softly.

Growing impatient, Ludwig added a third finger, moving them in and out of Matthew faster. He felt himself grow to full hardness just from hearing the Canadian's moans.

Matthew let out a loud moan, grunting as Ludwig started to finger fuck him. Matthew made a loud gasp as Ludwig brushed upon his soft nerves, making his whole body shudder. "L-Ludwig...p-please..." Matthew groaned, turning his head slightly to look at him.

Ludwig pulled out his fingers, deciding that it was time for the main event. "Are you ready?" He smirked at Matthew as he held his hard member up to the Canadian's entrance.

Matthew moaned out at the emitting heat from Ludwig's member and nodded. "P-Please...I can't wait..." Matthew begged, wiggling his hips again.

Ludwig grinned and lathered his cock with some of the lube. With a low groan, he pushed the head of his member inside Matthew.

Matthew cried out, his body frozen. Tears slowly formed at the corner of his eyes and he gripped the sheets tight. "B-Big..." Matthew whined softly.

"I'm sorry... It'll get better soon. I promise." Ludwig rushed the rest of his cock inside Matthew and stopped moving. he would wait for the Canadian to be ready.

Matthew shrieked out loud and bites into the sheet of the bed, crying loud. Once Ludwig stopped he sniffled and trembled more, grunting at the weird feeling of being filled. Slowly, the pain washed away and a numbing but pleasant feeling starting to fill him and Matthew

"Can I move now?" Ludwig asked, wanting to make sure Matthew was alright before he ravaged him.

"S-Slowly..." Matthew moaned, panting loudly.

Ludwig nodded and did as he was told. Very slowly, he began to rock in and out of Matthew.

Even with the slow pace, Matthew shuddered and moaned out loud. The friction left a burning sensation and Matthew panted, groaning a few times. "F-Faster..."

Ludwig complied and picked up the pace, groaning. "Matthew..." He began to let out low groans.

Matthew gasped and his moans were getting louder and breathing deeper. "Ooh~ L-Ludwig~!" Matthew moaned as Ludwig brushed upon Matthew's sweet spot.

Ludwig began to thrust even faster, roughly hitting the Canadian's sweet spot over and over again. "Nggh..." He groaned.

Matthew screamed out loud in pleasure and he started to rock his hips into the tempo of Ludwig's. "T-Touch me p-please..." Matthew moaned.

Ludwig reached around and grabbed Matthew's member in his hand. Using some of the leftover lube, he began to stroke the Canadian in pace with the thrusts.

Matthew shuddered and he moaned loudly, arching his back. "I-I'm going to cum..." Matthew whimpered.

"M-Me too.." Ludwig groaned, pounding into Matthew as hard as he could without hurting him.

Matthew trembled as he came in Ludwig's had and his whole body trembled. Matthew panted deeply, his energy spent and he clenched around Ludwig unconsciously.

Ludwig let out a deep breath as Matthew clenched around his member. With a groan of the other's name, he came deep with in Matthew. He pulled out, panting and fell back on the bed, dragging Matthew ontop of him.

Matthew groaned and panted loudly, resting his head onto Ludwig's chest. "I-I _was_ a virgin..." Matthew admitted finally.

"Really?" Ludwig was surprised and guilty.

Matthew sighed and kissed Ludwig. "It's okay. I'm glad it was you." Matthew said happily.

Ludwig smiled and kissed Matthew back.

Ludwig and Matthew stay like this in bed for the rest of the day. As Gilbert came back home, they slowly acted like nothing happened, but soon Matthew and Ludwig started to develop a relationship. Matthew was no longer an employee, but now a lover.

_THEE FUCKING END_

* * *

**Yagurt:** Yup. Porn...

**StellarSophie**: Sexy sexy porn.

**Yagurt**: Well this is the end. Just gonna slap on the request form here again:

_Title: APH Oneshot Request: (Insert Pairing Here)_

_Rating: (any rating is fine)_

_Any specifics you'd like: (some weird shit you want, we can do it.)_

_Anon or not: (State if you want to remain anonymous when you request a oneshot when we publish.)_

_(Do NOT put your requests in reviews. They will be ignored.)_


End file.
